


What the Hell Are You Wearing, Griffin?

by GriffinReyes_Blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I think this is fluff, What am I doing, fluff?, this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinReyes_Blake/pseuds/GriffinReyes_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke would do anything for this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell Are You Wearing, Griffin?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before, this is the first time I ever try this. It just came to my head and it wouldn't go away. It's all good, though since this place needs more Princess Mechanic fics, anyway. :D

“Damn it, Bellamy, why do you always have to ruin everything?” Octavia yells as she furiously crosses the street, trying to create some distance with her brother.  
Bellamy, keeping up with her quite easily, also looks frustrated. “I’m just looking out for you, O! You need to stop sneaking into bars like that. You’re only 16!” Octavia huffs and continues walking.  
“Hey,” Bellamy gently grabs her shoulder, making her stop and face him, “Come on, don’t be like that.”  
Octavia knows she can’t stay mad at him for long, especially when he looks at her with that adorable, dorky face of his. “I know, I know” she sighs, “You’re just being a good big brother.”

Bellamy smiles then, knowing that she isn’t mad anymore. He’s about to make a snarky comment when a sudden cry for help is heard down the street. They both turn towards the sound, trying to locate where the cry came from. Bellamy goes into alert mode and instinctively shields Octavia behind him. They were, after all, in one of the shittiest areas of the city and it was close to midnight. One had to tread carefully since it was infested with criminals, but they only lived a few blocks away and Bellamy was sure they could make the walk safely.

They heard the cry again and it was definitely a girl. Bellamy’s protective skills kicked in and started walking towards the sobs. “Stay close,” he whispered to Octavia and she clutched his hand as they continued walking. The street is pretty dark so it takes them a while to spot the blonde girl, who’s leaning against the wall of a building, arms crossed, and visibly shaking. Her head is down and she’s crying. The first thing Bellamy notices is her clothes. It’s casual wear but he can tell it’s expensive so that eases his mind a bit about having to deal with a criminal. Bellamy approaches her slowly, not wanting to startle the already shaken girl. “Hey, are you alright?” She looks up with panic in her eyes. She seems to try to shrink back into the wall. Bellamy raises one hand in a calming motion “We’re just trying to help, we won’t hurt you.” Her eyes shift between the siblings suspiciously and he can’t help but notice how blue and beautiful they are. “What happened? Are you okay?” Octavia asks gently.

“I..I was walking home with a friend, we took a shortcut through an alley when two guys came out of nowhere with knives,” she says with a shaky voice, “we gave them our purses but they still tried to attack us,” she was now sobbing again. “I..I managed to run away but...” she tenses “I have to go back!” she suddenly exclaims. She starts to move but Bellamy stops her “Woah, slow down, you can’t go anywhere like this.” Octavia puts a hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. “Yeah, it’s too dangerous. What we need to do is call the cops. They’ll help.”  
“No, no, you don’t understand. My friend is still there! I need to go see if she’s okay.” She starts walking again and again Bellamy stops her. “Let’s call the cops first, they can handle it and make sure your friend is safe while keeping you out of danger,” he tries to reason.  
“By the time the cops get here it might be too late,” she sobs. She looks desperate and Bellamy sighs in defeat. “Okay, but we’re coming with you.” Octavia nods in agreement. “Okay, thanks,” she whispers.

They make their way down the street until they reach an alley. “This is the one,” the girl says and quickly makes her way through the alley, with Bellamy and Octavia close by. She stops near a dumpster and frantically looks around. “It happened right here! Where is she?”  
“We’ll help you look, don’t worry,” Octavia reassures her. She pulls Bellamy with her and they both turn around to look for the missing friend.

“I have a better idea,” they hear the girl say. Then they hear a click. They quickly turn back around to face her and she’s standing there with a smirk on her face and a gun pointed at them. All signs of fear and worry from her face are gone. “What the hell!” Bellamy shouts. He still hasn’t had time to process what is happening when she’s talking again. “Purse. Wallet. Now.” She demands in a calm voice.  
Octavia glares at her. “This was all an act to mug us? You lowlife piece of shit!” She growls.  
The girl smiles “Sorry.” But she sure as hell doesn’t seem sorry, “Nothing personal. Wrong place, wrong time, you know?” She shrugs, “Now give me what I want. I won’t ask again.” She still has the gun pointed at them.

Bellamy is fuming. He let himself get tricked by this girl? Jesus, she looks like she’s Octavia’s age, yet she looks comfortable enough to assume she’s done this many times. How many victims had she mugged by playing the victim? “Just give her your purse, O,” he says. He doesn’t know if this girl could actually pull the trigger but he’s not about to find out. His only concern is keeping Octavia safe. Octavia grudgingly gave up her purse and the girl swiftly slung it over her shoulder without lowering the gun. She looks expectantly at Bellamy “Wallet,” she demands. He takes out his wallet and hands it to her. She smiles. He just glares at her. “You have what you wanted, now leave us alone,” he says with a gruff voice.

She looks at him thoughtfully. “You know what? I kind of like your jacket. Looks warm. You won’t mind if I take that, too, hm?” She smiles again and, fuck, he hates her, he hates that smile, it’s such a great smile and he hates it. He doesn’t stop glaring as he removes his jacket. She takes it and starts to back up. “Nice doing business with you two lovely people.” She is still pointing the gun at them as she keeps backing up. “Now, just stay put until you can no longer see this gun,” she says.  
They watch her back out of the alley then she runs out of view. Bellamy runs to see where she ran off to but by the time he reaches the end of the alley she’s nowhere to be seen. “Fuck!” He grumbles under his breath. Octavia had caught up to him. “What a bitch. You owe me a new purse by the way,” she states matter of factly. 

**************

Clarke makes her way around the abandoned, broken house until she reaches the entrance to the basement. The steps are mostly broken away but she’s been here long enough to know exactly where to step without trouble. She’s carrying two bags and a newly acquired jacket. As she reaches the last step she quickly makes her way to the far end where a mattress is pushed against the wall. Said mattress is occupied and Clarke leans down and whispers, “Raven, hey, I’m back.”

The girl in bed groans into the mattress. Clarke sits down at the edge of it and and reaches into one of the bags. “Still bad, huh?” She says as she pulls out the medicine she just bought. “I got the medicine I promised you for that bad stomach virus.” She uncaps it and fills up the tiny cup.  
“How many wallets did you have to snag for it?” Raven asks against the mattress, not even bothering to lift up her head. She’s had this stupid virus for days now and all the vomiting has her feeling so weak. She hates it.

Clarke grins “Just one,” she says proudly “Oh, and a purse included.” Raven laughs, or at least attempts to. “Come on, time to drink up.” Clarke helps her roll over so she’s on her back then helps keep her head up as Raven takes the medicine. Once it’s all consumed she gently guides her head back down and Raven sighs. “Damn, I feel better already.” Clarke giggles. “Sure, just remember you have to take it again in 6 hours.” She reaches for the bag again. “Also, stay hydrated. You might be feeling better but you’re still pale. Here.” She takes out a water bottle and hands it to Raven. “Sure thing, doc,” Raven murmurs.

Raven finally opens her eyes long enough to get a good look at Clarke and holds in a laugh. “What the hell are you wearing, Griffin?” Clarke looks down at the clothes she has on and smiles. “I told you these fancy clothes would come in handy. I can’t believe you wanted to throw them away after stealing them from those rich kids.”  
“Hey,” Raven argues, “when I took that bag of clothes I thought it had a laptop or something. Stupid rich kids.” She growls as she remembers her disappointment that day.  
“Well, those stupid rich kids actually helped since these clothes make me look like an innocent victim in need of help, don’t you think?” Clarke smiles sweetly at her as she moves her hands up and down showcasing the clothes. Raven snorts, “Hardly.”

Clarke fake pouts, “I’ll have you know, these clothes not only bought you your medicine and water, but also some food to lasts as a week.” She points to the bags on the floor.  
Raven offers her a small smile and doesn’t point out that if it wasn’t for the gun she stole she wouldn’t have such success at mugging “My hero,” she says. Then she reaches for Clarke and pulls her down for light kiss. Clarke grins against her lips and as she’s pulling back she remembers something. “Oh yeah, I forgot! I got you a present,” she says with a bright smile. Raven raises her eyebrow. “Another one? I already got medicine, water, food.. what else has my hero brought me?” Clarke reaches between the bags and brings the jacket up. “Ta-da!”

“Oh my god, Clarke! Where did you get this?”  
“Some dudes shoulders?” She replies. Raven chuckles. “I love it,” she breathes out the words in awe, “thanks, babe.”  
“I knew you’d love it, that’s why I got it” Clarke’s eyes light up at seeing Raven so happy.  
“Come here.” Raven pulls her down again for another kiss but this one is more heated and Clarke happily returns it. Clarke’s lips move to Raven’s jaw and while kissing down to her throat she murmurs “I’d love to keep this going but you,” she sucks lightly on her skin and Raven moans, “need to rest.” Then she pulls away completely. Raven whines and it’s her turn to pout. “Fine. Doctor Griffin knows best, right?”

“Right,” Clarke agrees. She gives Raven one final peck on the lips and stands up. “Besides, I need to get out of these clothes, I’m definitely using them again and I don’t want to get them dirty.”  
“All I heard was ‘get out of these clothes’ and ‘dirty’” Raven smiles slyly. Clarke laughs as she walks to the other side of the basement to grab the clothes she actually wears on a daily basis, which consists of tattered street clothes. She can’t help but think how things would have played out with those two strangers if she had been wearing these clothes instead. _She could have still fooled them_ , she concludes with a smirk.

She quickly changes and walks back to the mattress. Raven’s already sleeping and Clarke can’t help but look at her with adoration. She would do anything for this girl. With that final thought she slides in next to Raven and Raven instinctively wraps her arm around her pulling her closer and just like that Clarke falls asleep, too.


End file.
